1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ready-for-sale container, for the transport of contact lenses, and more particularly, to a ready-for-sale container having at least one closable cavity, open to the exterior, for receiving the contact lens. Inscriptions and identifications can be applied to the container.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Such ready-for-sale containers for contact lenses are needed, on the one hand, in order to send the contact lenses from the producer to the point of sale, and on the other hand for the customer to carry the contact lenses home. Very many ready-for-sale containers are known which are capable of being opened and closed an optional number of times. These serve to facilitate transport of the contact lens on the one hand, and to facilitate cleaning of the contact lens on the other hand. These containers are usually quite complicated in construction and very expensive to produce. The containers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,917, British Patent UK 1,130,853, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,278 may be mentioned as examples of such containers.
Soft plastic packages having no stable shape are also known; however, these do not provide sufficient protection during transport for the contact lenses to be transported.